Can You See What I See?
by Alice Hale-Cullen
Summary: James the hunter made a mistake in the past by letting his first target, Alice Cullen, escape from his grasp. Now he will stop at nothing to catch her. However, unlike before, he has a different objective for capturing her. . .
1. Baseball

CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_BASEBALL_

**Disclaimer**** - I do not own Twilight. If I did, I would be Stephenie Meyer's hero rather than the other way around!**

**Edward: Doubt it.**

**Me: Hey! Be nice (I can dream)**

**Alice: Be respectful Edward! She's making a story about us!**

**Me: Thank you Alice! Here's a cookie!**

**Alice: Yay, chocolate chip!**

**Edward: You realize you can't eat it.**

**Alice: . . .**

**Me: Back to the story!**

**Alice P.O.V.**

Turning my pink cap towards the front, I grinned up at the baseball field in front of me. It had been a while since my family and I'd played the game, and we'd been dying for another chance at it. Last time the other team had won by one point, but now it was my team's time to shine. We'd practiced on other rainy days, well, besides Edward. He's been too busy with Bella lately to focus on baseball warm-ups. Not that he needs to; he's a natural at the sport. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be on my team!

"Ugg!" Rosalie cried out. "What's taking Edward so long?" Not even turning my head towards her, I replied out, "He's getting our last team member." I didn't need to say out loud that he was with Bella. Rose already knew. If it was anyone else, I would've probably said her name, but Bella and Rosalie haven't been on the same page lately. This troubled me. Why couldn't my sister just be happy for Edward like the rest of us? Some things may never be explained.

My head shot up when I heard sprints running towards the field. I grinned out as Bella and Edward bounced out from the forest. Edward slowly placed Bella onto the ground before facing us, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late," he called. "I got held up." Bella playfully punched Edward on the arm, giggling. I grinned back at him. "No problem! Let's just start the game"

We formed into our usual teams: Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper vs. Edward, Carlisle, and me. Esme and Bella stayed on the sidelines, watching with eager eyes. I danced towards the field before gracefully landing onto the pitcher's mound. Holding the ball behind my back, I stood still while letting Emmett get ready to bat. He smirked at me and placed the bat behind his head, positioning himself. We both stared at each other in silence, waiting for the signal. "All right!" we heard Esme yell to us. "Batter up"

I waited a few more seconds before leaning back and pounding the ball in front of me. It spun right past Emmett, invisible to the human eye. Poor Bella; she wouldn't get to watch some of the game. Jasper caught the ball and tossed it back to me. I grabbed it with ease and smirked at Emmett. He seemed determined now. I took another giant hurl towards Emmett, where he amazingly managed to hit one of my fastballs. I stopped and turned to the woods where it shot to while Emmett ran the bases quickly. Edward disappeared into the forest, attempting to catch the ball. Turning toward Esme, I waited patiently for the results. "Out!" Esme spoke, no higher than her normal voice.

**James P.O.V.**

Taking heavy strides, I quickened my current pace. "James!" I heard Laurent call from behind me. "Don't be so hasty!" I stopped in my tracks, causing my partners to stop as well. "Not be so hasty? Do you know how long I've been waiting for this chance? Almost a century now!" I shot out at him. How dare he? Laurent opened his mouth, about to speak, before clamping it shut. My other partner, Victoria, stepped up to me. "He's right you know. What's so important about this girl anyway? What would we want with a Cullen" she spat out. I glared at her before sighing, deciding to speak the truth. They'd figure out eventually. "When I first met her, I became addicted to her blood, wanting nothing more than its taste. But now, I've heard so much more about her. I never would have guessed she'd end up with the Cullens of all _vampires_," I winced slightly at the word. "And also...this power...this _ability_ that she possesses...it's truly remarkable. Can you imagine what we could do if we knew what the future held in store? The power would be unlimited!" I exclaimed, overexcited now.

Quickly calming myself, I turned and sped off into the forest, listening to the silent footsteps of Laurent and Victoria following. I laughed to myself out loud, imagining the possibilities once I had my hands on that power. _Oh, Alice . . ._

**Alice P.O.V.**

I sped along through the field, tagging all the bases along the way, before seeing my primary target ahead of me. Narrowing my eyes, I focused on home plate just within yards of my reach. The thunder roared as I cut through the grass, gathering newly wet dew on my baseball shoes. I silently vowed to buy new ones after the game, but now was not the time. I heard Jasper gaining on me from the other side of the field. Smirking at him, I quickened my speed. Although I was faster, he was closer. Esme would have to pay close attention to verify the results of this score. Once close enough, I bent my legs down, getting ready to make the big finish. Jasper wasn't far behind now, almost in my reach to tag me. Not today!

Crouching down, I took a giant leap before stopping halfway through my jump, landing down on the grass below. Everyone looked at me puzzled. Even Jasper, now on the plate, gazed over at me, but I wasn't paying attention to them. Keeping my eyes open, my mind drifted away into an unconscious state. I mentally sighed; now we won't get that point I would've scored.

I scanned the area around me, knowing I was still in my unconscious state. But how could this be? I stood, dazed, at my family on the baseball field. All of them were there standing away from me, facing toward the forest. I even saw myself with the rest of them. _Yep_, I thought miserably. _Another vision._ I quietly walked over on the other side where they focused on. There were 3 others. One seemed to be the leader, standing in front of the other two, calling himself Laurent. There was a woman and a man behind him, not much older than my siblings and I. The girl was introduced as Victoria. Her red hair blew behind her like flames threatening to attack. She wasn't the one I was worried about.

The last member, known as James, looked the most threatening. Although he was behind the leader, there was something amiss, like as if he deserved to be in the front. He stood tall, muscular-like, very much like Emmett. However, unlike Emmett, James had some sort of...evilness...aurora. I shivered, feeling it crawl up my spine.

I blinked feriously before coming back to my normal surroundings. The others seemed to be around me, just from a distance. Jasper stood the closest, leaning next to me. His face looked paler than usual. I inwardly laughed at myself. "Alice?" he asked, offering his hand to me. I accepted, pulling myself up with his support. Although I could've gotten up alone, I need his help; I always felt drained after _seeing_ something. The others looks questionly at me. I was about to explain when my head twirled toward the forest, listening to 3 pairs of footsteps heading closer. I warned Edward in my head about the vision. He nodded and placed Bella behind him. She responded by wrapping her arms around him tight, fear in her eyes. Everyone now looked toward the forest, readying themselves in case of attack. The three I had seen from before stepped out quietly through the woods, their dark shadows seeming to follow their presence.

**Me: Sorry by the story's shortness! My Microsoft Word isn't currently working on my computer right now so I have to use some other program called 'Notebook'. It sucks! Oh well, I'd still appreciate it if you reviewed. SO REVIEW PLEASE!! Or else I shall have vampires bite you in the night...hahaha!**


	2. The Meeting

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

_THE MEETING_

Well, I'm super-UBER excited about summer being here so I'm writing like CRAZY! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer**** – I will never EVER be smart enough to even THINK about writing something as amazing as Stephenie's **_**Twilight**_** series!**

**James P.O.V.**

We jumped out of the woods into the dirty, baseball field grass below our feet. I always did hate the sport. While walking in front of my pack, I realized my mistake and quickly shifted behind Laurent. We didn't want them knowing who the _real _leader is. That would give everything away.

I looked in front of me towards the Cullens. They glared back at us. I smirked, coming up with a plan to fool them, making things only easier for us. However, one of the Cullens I've heard can read minds, so I pushed my thoughts out and created action instead.

I took a step toward the female human behind who I thought was Edward Cullen, licking my lips. He obviously noticed my threat and growled, covering my view from the girl with his body. I raised my food for another step when Laurent's hand came in front of me. Huffing, I backed behind him again. Carlisle Cullen started speaking to Laurent, believing he was in charge of _my _pack. I blocked them out and kept my eyes on the human, making Edward's eyes darken. He was falling for the plan very easily, thinking I was after the girl behind him. Luckily, he never noticed the quick flash of my eyes that wandered to the female vampire next to him.

**Alice P.O.V.**

Edward kept growling at James. At least, I _think _that was his real name. Shrugging, I focused on Carlisle and Laurent's conversation. Him as well as Victoria seemed friendly enough. No matter how friendly they are to their own kind, seeing as how they have red eyes, they treat humans completely different. Nervousness crept in on me, making my body involuntarily shiver.

I felt Jasper and Edward tense up beside me. My first worry was Jasper; I looked up at him with caring eyes, silently questioning him. He didn't seem to even notice me. It was a smart move; we didn't want to show any weaknesses. Unfortunately, I was probably one of the weakest in the family.

I turned my head toward Edward. _What's wrong? _I asked in my head. He had to answer. I knew _he_ got the message. Edward shifted his head slightly. I guess I'd have to wait till we got home.

**Victoria P.O.V.**

I didn't get it. What was so special about _her?_ She was nothing more than an object in James's past. So why bring her up? They haven't seem each other in _decades_. Plus, from rumors I've heard, little Alice doesn't remember anything from her human life. Oh well. It'll be easier taking her when she can't recognize him.

_Still!_ What will we do with her? Besides, I thought James and me were meant to be! What does she have that I don't? UGGG! I inwardly swore as I focused my red eyes on the little pixie girl standing merely feet away from my murderous claws.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I shivered as James continued staring at me from behind Edward. Edward shifted himself more and more, blocking my view of the others. I wonder what was worrying him so much. If anything _was_ to break out into something ugly, the odds were 8 to 3, right? Unless these other guys are tougher than they look. Not that they don't already look tough enough!

I surveyed my surroundings. Carlisle seemed to be in some deep conversation with Laurent. Victoria – the girl beside Laurent – was for some reason glaring across at Alice. Have they had some kind of history maybe? Alice looked oblivious to Victoria's glares, focusing on Jasper beside her. He just stared ahead, probably letting his mind wander somewhere; I still don't Jasper that well! Esme stood next to Carlisle, listening to keywords in his conversation.

Emmett held Rosalie tight while she gazed at the vampires in front of us, occasionally glaring at me every once in a while. I sighed; there was nothing to blame on her. She knew as well as me that James was probably wanting to _drink my blood._ I shivered again before squeezing Edward's hand.

**Edward P.O.V.**

OBVIOUSLY there was something definitely wrong here! The guy behind Laurent – I think he mentioned his name as James – kept blocking out his thoughts. However, it's impossible to keep them blocked out forever. Every once in a while I could hear tiny, little thoughts that were almost immediately gone soon after. That wasn't what worried me.

His thoughts kept traveling to how he planned to capture _her _and how he admired _her_ as being _cute._ What gave him the right to think that? James didn't even know Bella. The conclusion hit me with a sneak attack: James is a Tracker.

I froze and tensed up, glaring my eyes out at James. If it weren't for Carlisle trying his best to compromise with Laurent, sending me messages through his head to not do anything stupid, I would've probably ripped James's eyes out by now.

Alice's thoughts interrupted my own as her fragile voice rang through my head, trying to get my attention. She obviously felt my troubles, questioning me with her worried voice. I slightly moved my head, giving her our silent signal. Her eyes darted back in front of her, understandingly. I'll just tell Alice as well as the rest of the family about James's idea of Bella, which will _never_ work out! I'll personally make sure of that. . .

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I could feel Alice's stare as she looked up at me with worry. Sometimes I wonder how she's the only one that can sense how I _really _feel. My gift must be rubbing off on her.

I desperately tried ignoring her, focusing on the three in front of our group. Alice realized my good intentions and looked sadly at the ground below her before turning her attention toward Edward.

There was something amiss with the line up of the others facing us. Both Laurent and Victoria – I think that's what they said for their names – felt worried all over, although the girl seemed to also have a jealousy matter inside her. But James was the worst.

Although he was a master at hiding things, that didn't matter to me. Probably the same to Edward. He was most likely scanning James' thoughts at the moment. I noticed James's emotions: excitement, thrill, slight worry, and _lust._ Wait, was that correct? If so, Edward better keep close attention to Bella, seeing as how James keeps eyeing her.

I released myself from my thoughts when Carlisle announced our leaving. I tried sending calm waves to Edward reassuringly, but I'm sure nothing helped. However, he put on a fake smile and half-heartedly thanked me. I knew he didn't mean it; he was too focused on what to do to protect Bella.

As we left, I thought I felt a quick wave of mischievousness and trickery from James' direction, but shrugged it off. What was there to hide? He had already - foolishly - showed how he was after Bella. At least, I think.

**Me: Thanks for caring enough to read my story **_**this**_** far! And, if you're a special person out there, feel free to REVIEW! Please, my inbox is open for suggestions and comments anytime :)**


	3. Planning

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

_PLANNING_

Haha, thanks for the reviews! They keep inspiring me to, well, write more!

**Disclaimer**** – I (sadly) never have and never will own **_**Twilight**_** as well as any of the characters. sigh**

**PS – i.heart.twilightxx, thanks for commenting on that mistake, I didn't notice! I'm going to try to figure out some way to turn that mistake around, but that's going to be HARD!**

**Thanks also to Twilightangel98! Although I highly doubt I could **_**ever**_** sound as great as Stephenie Meyer, I greatly appreciate the compliment!!**

**Victoria P.O.V.**

I sighed dramatically, trying to ease up the tension from the hideout; it didn't work. James paced back and forth while Laurent and I watched. "So," Laurent started. I turned my head toward him, silently begging that he wouldn't say anything stupid. "What's the plan?" I mentally slapped myself.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" James bellowed out. I could feel his anger from across the room. "Did you see how many Cullens there are? No matter how strong we may be, no matter how tricky we can sneak, there's _no way_ we can manage to get past _all_ of them! And if we even do manage to sneak away, once they find out they could call for help. The leader of their pack, Carlisle, apparently knows the Volturi," his voice trailed off, lost in thought.

"The Volturi?" I gasped. How could that be? This _would_ be tricky, no doubt about it. And what happens once we capture her? How could we force her to work for us. She'd most likely refuse, wishing to perish her _existence_ rather than 'betray' her family. Besides, I'm sure this wasn't the only plan James had for Alice. So far, I didn't like any of it!

I looked up from my thoughts to see James nodding his head. "We're going to have to be _very_ careful. Once we have the idea set in our heads, we CAN NOT think of it! Imagine different ideas."

"Why?" Laurent asked, confusion spread across his face.

"Alice can see something when a decision is made, but if we think of different things, she won't see what we're actually planning."

"But won't she see how we're planning on capturing her instead of their human _pet_?" I exaggerated the word.

"No, not unless we think of their pet. She'll be oblivious as long as we keep our minds open."

I nodded my head understandingly. The task didn't seem _too_ hard. Suddenly, as if from the blue, an idea popped in my head. I grinned up at the two men in front of me, my eyes glistening with their evil red color. "I have a plan!"

**Edward P.O.V.**

I kissed Bella's head through her window, faking a smile on my face. Her worried eyes met mine. I knew she didn't want to show her concern, but lets face it: she's human.

"Wh-what's going to happen?" she stuttered, focusing on her shoes. I frowned at her trembling voice and pulled her chin toward me, making her look back at me.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," I said in confidence. Although it sounded convincing, my dead heart throbbed with worry. I glanced back out into the night, listening to the sounds around the area. Bella seemed safe, for now.

I looked back to her. "I have to go," I whispered, giving her one last kiss on her small head. She shivered under me from my touch. I inwardly smirked; guess I still have that effect on her.

Without another sound, I sped down the street in my Volvo, not paying attention to the road. I knew I shouldn't leave her, but I had no choice. Besides, if anything _were_ to happen, Alice would see it and I would be there in an instant. Still, I couldn't help but not think about Bella.

Within a matter of minutes I pulled into my family's driveway. In a blink I was inside the house, slopped on the couch. Jasper sat near Carlisle in different chairs while Esme stood near the kitchen, leaning herself against the wall. Rosalie and Emmett were across from me in the other couch, their eyes focused on my arrival. Alice sat next to me, turning her attention toward everyone. I opened my mouth to speak but Carlisle stopped me, raising his hand.

"Don't worry Edward. We didn't start much without you. Besides," he looked around the room, debating on whether to speak aloud. Before he could finish, I was up in an instant once his thoughts were clear.

"How could you think Bella isn't in danger?" I roared out. "Isn't it obvious? James is a hunter!" Alice tugged on my arm, motioning me to sit while I felt Jasper's wave of relaxation wash over. I let out a quiet sigh before letting Alice pull me back down.

"That's the point," Carlisle replied calmly. "Do you really think that someone, a _hunter_ at no less, would reveal his plans just like that?"

"It has to be some sort of diversion," Jasper said. He ruffled his honey-colored hair, frustration crossing his face. "But for what?"

I tried gathering the information recently processed; they had a point. Why throw out what they planned? It would certainly be more convenient for _them_ if we didn't know who they were after! A thought suddenly struck me. "Alice, do you by any chance have a history with them?" I asked.

She looked over at me, mixed with both shock and confusion. That seemed to be the same reaction with everyone else in the room. "No," she let the word drag out. "Why would I?" "The red head, Victoria, seemed to be thinking about you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Actually, to be more specific, she thought about you and James. Did you have some sort of past?"

Alice's eyes fell to the floor, her small hands curling up into fists. "How should I know?" she spat out, obviously frustrated. Right. Smart move, Edward. As if she knew.

"Well," Esme started, "what if he was from the asylum Alice used to be in? He could've worked there!" I felt Alice shiver next to me before pulling her face back up toward the group. "What if he has nothing to do with my past! We could be wasting our time right now just talking about it when Bella might actually be in danger!"

"Alice," Carlisle whispered in his warning voice. "Stop acting so childish. There could be a great chance James has had a history with you somehow. You shouldn't let your anger control you, not like this." Alice looked down shamefully, her thoughts mixed up. They were speeding around her head so fast I could barely manage to read them.

Rosalie's thoughts from across the room were everywhere as well. She decided on her best option and quickly spoke up. "As long as Alice can see when their next move is, I don't think we should worry about it _too_ much." As much as I hate to admit it, Rose had a point.

Carlisle nodded, slowly standing himself up. "Fine, but if you see _anything_ Alice, even just a flash, do tell." Alice shook her head in agreement, not bothering to look up. Her many thoughts still rang through her head: _troublesome, weak, burden-_

I placed my hand on her shoulder, flashing her a reassuring smile. She managed to fake one back. At least that was making progress. Alice ran to Jasper and embraced in a gentle hug, nuzzling her face in his chest. Everyone walked back to their rooms, giving the two privacy. I shot one last glance over them while on the stairs. Poor Alice; she needed Jasper's gift more than anyone at the moment.

While still in her hug, Alice's eyes opened up to meet mine. She smiled, giving me her _real_ reassurance. _Thanks,_ Alice thought silently to me. I smirked before rushing up the stairs.

**Me: Okay, that's it! Sorry if I keep making the chapters short, but not to fear! I shall create MANY MANY chapters to make up for my lack of longness-ness. Hope you enjoy the story so far, and if not, that's perfectly understandable! Just tell me in your REVIEW!! :)**


	4. Shopping

CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

_SHOPPING_

I was in such a great story-creating mode, I decided to make this chapter right after Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**** – **_**Twilight**_** is too great and powerful for simple, little me to own.**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I knew everything happening was too much for Alice; I didn't need my ability to know that. Worst part was we didn't even know the intensions of Laurent's gang. Was it Alice or Bella they were after?

Alice curled into me, clutching my shirt as if I'd disappear. I raised my hand and gently stroked her back, feeling her worry die down to a softer level. We laid like this on our bed for a while, a few hours if I had to guess. Honestly, I wasn't keeping track of time. All my focus was directed to Alice.

Sometimes I wish I could read minds like Edward. Alice always seemed to puzzle me, though I bet Edward knew exactly what was up. I heard Emmett call me from downstairs. Grudging, I slowly rose up, making myself in a sitting position. Alice sat as well, pressing herself against my back with her arms around me.

"Don't go," she whispered. Alice couldn't imagine how that felt to me, having her want me to stay. Sadly, Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward were apparently working on some project they needed my help on.

I pulled her arms off and faced her. She gazed back, already knowing my answer. "Alice, I have to." I raised her head and kissed her on the cheek. Before I could pull away, Alice once again held me, this time with her arms around my neck.

"Promise me something?" she stated, rather than questioned. I nodded. "We'll figure this out together," Alice breathed against my face. I hated it when she drove me crazy like this! "I promise," I vowed to her before placing my lips against hers.

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

I listened for Jasper's quiet, quick steps downstairs before running to his room. Alice sat on the bed, her face dazed. I don't think she would have noticed me if I didn't sit next to her.

"Hey, let's go shopping!" I suggested excitedly. Esme wanted Alice to get distracted. Not that I blame her; Alice was rarely miserable or depressed-like, and when she was, the family just wasn't the same. Not without excited, jumpy, _annoying_ Alice.

She smiled over at me. "Yeah, sounds like fun!"

After _hours_ upon _hours_ of shopping, we carried tons of bags out the mall doors, laughing our heads off. _Mission accomplished,_ I thought to myself. "Wait!" Alice spoke suddenly. I turned and faced her. She grinned. "We forgot the _other_ half of the mall!" I grinned back.

We ended up spending more time on this half of the mall than the one before! Every store we went through, we came out with completely different outfits and accessories. By the time we decided to take a break at the food court, not that we'd actually eat, I was out of breath. That is, _if_ it was possible.

Alice was currently wearing a tight, short sleeve red shirt that wore letters in black saying _Don't you wish you were me?_ with matching black, denim jeans. She wore a red clip in her hair, bringing out her perfect lips. A few bangles jingled from her arm as she babbled on to me about something that happened when she asked a salesclerk to check her out. _Completely_ different meanings!

I had a baby blue tank over me with a pretty, white flower design near the bottom. It matched beautifully with my short, pearly white skirt and sandals. I wore blue earrings and a, may I add _expensive,_ necklace. If I were a guy right now, I'd have to say me and Alice were _hot!_

"So he said, 'Ok, you look gorgeous!' but I was all like, 'I meant the bags!'" Alice exclaimed. "Men," I replied, rolling my eyes. Alice giggled more, almost causing her drink to fall over. I couldn't help but laugh too; it was pretty funny, for us anyway. When I finally managed to contain myself, I noticed Alice stopped laughing already. I looked over at her blank expression before recognizing it. _Vision time. . ._

**James P.O.V.**

"I think something's happening," I whispered to Laurent and Victoria. We sat quietly observing the two across the mall, following them in the shadows. It was _very_ risky, but we managed to hide our scent, blending it in somehow with the humans around. Not that they were paying close attention to followers; they were busy shopping. I'll _never_ understand girls!

Laurent looked up from his newspaper to gaze across. "What do you think is wrong?" he asked. Alice currently had a blank look on her face, as if she couldn't see what was right in front of her, as if she was spacing out…

"That's it! She's having a vision!" I spoke out. Luckily, the girl with Alice didn't seem to notice my outburst. Victoria kept grumbling, complaining how we didn't need to use her idea, how we didn't need this girl at all. I just shot her my dirty look every time she whined. That shut her mouth.

Alice seemed to jolt up suddenly before gazing around her. Her sister stayed quiet, waiting patiently for Alice to explain. She took a deep breath, replying, "I saw _them._"

I held my breath, praying she didn't see much. Alice continued on. "It was dark, but there was some light coming from the sky; a full moon I propose. Bella was running through a forest, I'm guessing the one near our house by the background, until stopping at a clearing. All three of _them_ stood out there. They seemed to be paying attention to something else when they noticed Bella's presence. Victoria started walking toward Bella when James stopped her, shaking his head. Apparently they were in some sort of hurry or had a different matter to attend. The three disappeared into the night, but there was something different about James. It seemed as though he was carrying something," Alice's voice drifted off. The other girl spoke. "A bag, perhaps? Maybe they were just after an item."

"Maybe," Alice shook her head. "I don't know. It seemed bigger than a bag, but who knows."

Laurent spoke, confusion in his voice. "We didn't even think of a plan yet. The idea was to inspect around Alice's life, gathering information!"

"We just gathered exactly what we need," I smirked. "Tomorrow's a full moon you two. We better get ready!"

**Edward P.O.V.**

We just finished up with the project when Rosalie's BMW pulled into the driveway. I saw Emmett and Jasper grin. Rose walked through first, followed by Alice. Something was wrong. I looked over to notice neither of them carrying bags.

"Alice has a theory," Rosalie told us. Carlisle turned his attention to them. "What did you see?" he asked Alice. She smiled up at him, at all of us.

"I don't think Bella's in danger!" she declared. I let out a sigh of relief, grinning over at Alice. She grinned back at me. Carlisle looked confused. "Then what _are_ they after?" This thought struck me too. "We aren't exactly sure, but in my vision Bella wasn't harmed, even when she walked up to them alone. They were apparently focused on some sort of other item I'm presuming," Alice replied.

"Then why did they seem so focused on Bella the other day?" I asked. Alice shrugged. "Probably to throw us off, thinking what they wanted us to think." I nodded understanding.

Carlisle spoke. "Well then! We should celebrate! Everyone goes out hunting tonight! Edward, you may tell Bella the great news tomorrow."

"'Kay." A wave of relief washed over me, but not from Jasper. I couldn't believe how lucky we were. Bella could've been in more danger than we assumed, but these vampires were after what? A simple item? Whatever it was, as long as it wasn't Bella, I didn't mind. Why would I? However, my thoughts did linger on the rest of the night, thinking of what they could possibly be after.

**Me: Yeah, this chapter was sort of boring. I'll admit it! But hey, next chapter I'll make more exciting, okay? So, whatever your thoughts were on this, feel free to REVIEW!!**


End file.
